


Strands of Time

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Strands of Time [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: What if Owen and TK’s reasons for moving to Austin were similar, yet different?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Strands of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120010
Comments: 267
Kudos: 342





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of my enablers. You know who you are.
> 
> I said to myself, “Hey Ash, you know what would be a fun activity during a time when your province is in a State of Emergency? Why don’t you slightly re-write the entirety of 9-1-1 Lone Star canon?” And for some reason I thought that sounded like a good idea.
> 
> And so did other people...
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. The only character that is my own is Olivia whose name might actually end up changed but we’ll see. 
> 
> Thank you 9-1-1 LS writers and creators. for accepting me.
> 
> TW: Talk of drug use, unhealthy relationships.

_“I’m gonna ask Alex to marry me tonight.”_  
_“I’m gonna ask Alex to marry me tonight.”_  
_“I’m gonna ask Alex to marry me tonight.”_

The words ran through Owen Strand’s head again and again as he turned another corner and ran up another set of stairs; the lung cancer and his panic causing him to breathe heavily. 

“Dad, please don’t say anything negative, alright?” 

That conversation. He hadn’t said anything negative; he’d thrown his full support behind TK as he had for his son’s entire life, from the time he’d come out to him, to meeting Alex, to Olivia, and now this. This engagement, which more than almost anything, would tie TK to Alex for life.

It was no secret to TK that he didn’t like Alex. He never had. He’d never treated TK like he deserved to be treated. And TK? TK had tried everything he could to keep them together. This was his last-ditch effort, and Owen had kept his mouth shut. 

“Captain Strand?” Melissa’s voice had been so concerned through the connection of the cell, “Is TK on shift today? He hasn’t come to get Olivia yet, and I’ve got a doctor’s appointment.” 

Panic had consumed him; he’d never left the firehouse so fast in his life. He prayed as he marched up the stairs, again and again, his feet hitting each step hard. TK would never forget Olivia. 

He paused when he reached the door. He knocked, and knocked and prayed and hoped to a God he hadn’t believed in since 9/11 had destroyed his squad, his marriage and upturned his life. 

Reaching into his pocket, Owen pulled out the keys and shoved them in the lock; he stormed in, the door hitting the wall as he did so. TK wasn’t in the living room; he wasn’t in Olivia’s room or the office. He wasn’t in his and Alex’s bedroom either, but the ensuite door was closed. 

“Oh god,” He rubbed his hands over his face and knocked. “TK, TK, open the door!” 

The door opened when he turned the knob, and he dropped to his knees next to his son. 

TK was crumpled on the floor, a pill bottle clenched in his hand.

“You didn’t, please Tyler,” Owen grasped his son’s face by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t. I swear,” TK promised, letting his dad take the bottle, his eyes puffy and red. “He left us. He left **me**.”

Owen closed his eyes and tossed the bottle toward the garbage; he gathered TK in his arms and held him tight, feeling his son clench his hands in the material of his shirt. “I’ve got you; I’ll help you. We’ll get through this together. I promise you, son.”

He thought of the offer he’d been given and the diagnosis he’d just learned about. 

It was time to make a change. For his son’s sake. For his granddaughter’s sake.

They were getting the hell out of New York City.


	2. Time to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen confronts TK about his slip, and Olivia is none the wiser. But things have to change, and Owen isn’t about to let his son fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the warm reception of this fic. I’m glad you’re all enjoying it.
> 
> **TW: Drug use, addiction, parental abandonment and a huge amount of guilt on Owen’s part.**

“We need to go get your daughter,” Owen hated how rough, how sharp his voice was. “Christ, TK.” He stood up slowly, angry. He was mad at his son, he couldn’t lie, and he was so pissed at Alex for doing this, for using TK like this and abandoning his family. 

He hoped he never saw him again.

“Do you need me to take you to a treatment center?” Owen asked him, watching as TK pulled himself up off the floor and looked in the mirror. “TK.” 

“Dad, it’s okay,” TK leaned on the counter, gripping the edge of it; he took a deep breath, and Owen tried not to stare as he saw his son visibly pull himself together right before his eyes. He wondered then how much he had missed.

How much had TK been hiding? Had he relapsed before? How had he missed this?

How had he **failed his son** , _again_? 

He turned away, unable to watch, he picked up the bottle and pocketed it. They could ignore this for now, but they wouldn’t for long.

A chat between the two of them was long overdue. 

“Is there anything else in the apartment?” Owen asked, keeping his voice level. They both needed to think of Olivia. 

TK finished splashing some water on his face and shook his head. “No, just that bottle.” 

“We’re talking about this later,” Owen told him and then tugged him close, clutching his son tight in a tug that physically hurt.

He wouldn’t lose him. He wouldn’t let Olivia lose her father. 

————

The happy look on Olivia’s face when she saw both her father and grandpa walk through the door only served to make Owen feel worse about their morning, and from the gutted look on TK’s face, he knew his son now realized what he stood to lose. 

“Daddy,” Olivia beamed, fists raised in the air, in the universal sign for “up,” her green eyes glowing and a riot of curls around her face. 

“Hey,” TK practically crooned, lifting her; he kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against the top of her head, inhaling deeply as his eyes slid shut. “Hey, babydoll.” 

And that look of devotion was why Owen hadn’t objected to this, even when he’d objected to Alex. TK loved harder and more devotedly than anyone else Owen knew, and that wasn’t even bias. 

This was a setback, and it wouldn’t be the last, but TK would never purposely hurt his child. Not like his parents had hurt him.

“Sorry, Melissa, we had some crossed signals,” Owen told the sitter as he lifted Olivia’s small backpack onto his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Captain Strand, these things happen, and I’m not complaining about getting to spend more time with this little delight instead of lined up in a doctor’s office,” Melissa replied as she followed the two of them out of the house and locked the door behind her. 

TK gently put Olivia’s jacket on her and zipped it. “I really am sorry,” he told her, and Owen watched as she paused, evidently seeing something in his son’s face and then pressed a kiss to TK’s cheek.

“You take care of yourself, TK, and that little angel,” Melissa told him, voice solemn before she parted ways with them.

“Hey, kiddo,” Owen lifted Olivia himself and kissed her cheek. “What do you say to a sleepover tonight at Saba’s condo?” He asked her, smiling when she nodded rapidly and cheered. “I think that’s a yes.” 

“Dad,” TK looked like he might protest then stopped as Owen looked back at him, eyebrow raised. “Sounds fun.”

Owen nodded and turned away from him, walking down the sidewalk toward the SUV, which was already equipped with a child seat for Olivia. He buckled her in and got in the driver’s seat, and waited for TK to get in. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” His voice was soft, and if he felt choked with unshed tears, that was no one’s business but his own. He turned on the radio and flipped it to a kid’s channel, smiling just slightly at the cheer from the backseat before he pulled out of his spot. 

—————-

“Damn it, TK, you promised me you would never do this again,” Owen hissed at his son, his anger light inside him again as they sat on the couch in his living room, the city sprawled out in front of them through the window. “Where’d you get the pills?”

TK dragged a hand through his hair and glanced away, a humourless smile on his face. “C’mon, Dad, there’s an opioid epidemic, you could throw a stick and hit ten guys selling Oxy.” 

“Is this your first time buying? Is there something you need to tell me?” Owen was grasping at straws now, desperation and love clawing inside of him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and this time there was no excuse. 

He had no excuses before either, if he was honest with himself, just a blind spot where his son was concerned and the difference between wanting him to be well and TK actually being well. 

TK shook his head, the movement rapid. “No, I haven’t touched a pill in years.” 

“Were you going to kill yourself?” Owen stared at him, forcing TK to meet his gaze head-on. 

“No,” TK spoke, his voice sad, defeated. “He’s in love with someone else; that’s why he’s been acting weird. A spin instructor named Mitch.” He rubbed his hands over his face and hunched in on himself. “He didn’t care about Olivia or me. He...he said he didn’t even…” He choked on a sob, the sound loud in the room, almost echoing. 

Owen moved closer and pulled his son to him, TK’s head on his chest as he ended up practically in his lap and broke apart. He held him and closed his eyes, tears on his own cheeks. “He didn’t want her, did he?”

TK shook his head and practically moaned in pain for himself and his daughter. He had loved Olivia from the moment she’d been placed in his arms. So had Owen.

Owen’s anger ebbed and flowed; it rose, chaotic and painful inside him. If he ever saw Alex again, he wouldn’t be responsible for his own actions. He waited until TK had calmed slightly and pushed him back, gripping his shoulder so he could look him in the eye. 

“Things are going to change; we’re doing this my way,” he told TK and didn’t back down when his brow furrowed. “It’s tough love now, therapy twice a week, with someone I choose,” He waited until TK had nodded. “And tomorrow, we’re packing up your stuff.” He stood up and stretched. “We’re getting out of here.” 

“It’s not really a good time for a vacation; I’m not really in the mood for one either,” TK protested.

Owen turned and smirked. “Oh, it’s not a vacation, I’ve been offered a new job, and you’re coming with me.” 

“A new job?” TK asked, confusion clouding his face. “Where?” 

“Austin,” Owen replied as he got some blankets out of the closet and dumped them on TK’s lap. “Get some sleep; we’re gonna need to rise early tomorrow and break the news to Olivia. I think she’ll like it.”

“Texas?” TK squawked. “We can’t just move to Texas.” 

“My rules, kid,” Owen said again, voice firm before he closed his bedroom door, and sighed.

He just hoped it was the right move for all of them.


	3. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strand family arrives in Texas; and their lives are certainly going to change. TK just hopes it’s for the better, for his sake and Olivia’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have been reading and asking questions about this universe. I’m really enjoying writing here.
> 
> Special thanks and dedication to Bee, aka [SneetchesToo](%E2%80%9C) who helped me along the way with some brainstorming for this universe. She’s an awesome writer so check her out. She writes with a ton of heart. 
> 
> I played with the timeline a little bit, showing the housing right after the firehouse because well, kids need a place to live.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome.

TK wasn't sure what his father was thinking right now or why he'd agreed that a move to Austin would be a good idea. 

Okay, so maybe he knew why he'd thought it would be a good idea. New York, while home, and fun was full of temptation, and if he were honest, he'd always been a little bit worried about raising Olivia in the city. It wasn't like his childhood had been lacking; both Owen and Gwen had tried to make sure he had everything, but sometimes as a kid, he'd wondered what it would be like to grow up in the country. Somewhere where concrete jungles didn't surround parks, and sirens weren't a regular noise at bedtime. 

Plus, it wasn't like they'd never return, right? He still had friends there and family. So did Owen.

It was an opportunity, if anything, for him to get his head on straight so he could be a better father than he had been. Not that Olivia would ever complain. 

She was too sweet for her own good, and if he was honest with himself once again, he knew that she hadn't connected with Alex, not the way she had with him. God, he wondered if it was because she'd known Alex...That Alex didn't want her. They said kids were perceptive, right?

His chest ached, and he rubbed it lightly; glancing in the backseat, he sighed. She was asleep. 

They had two hours to go until they arrived in Austin, and all three of them had been slightly cranky.

"Next time we do something like this," TK said, though he didn't know if they would or not. "We're flying."

Owen chuckled, keeping a loose grip on the steering wheel. "Agreed." 

Olivia had found it fun at first, staring enraptured out the window at the passing scenery. She'd loved the first night they stayed in a hotel. Still, by the second day of driving and the second hotel room, she'd whined for her own bed and missed her stuffed animal family, who were shoved in some of the boxes in the back. 

God, TK just hoped the moving trucks would be soon behind them. He didn't want to have to explain that her bed wasn't going to be wherever they were going to live. 

"What if we can't find a place?" TK asked him, his eyes fixed outside the window. 

"Don't worry, we're looking at one this afternoon after we stop at the station," Owen assured, and his confidence allowed TK's fear and nerves to subside slightly. "Why don't you get some sleep?" 

TK watched his dad for a second, noticing he looked tired too; he felt a twinge of guilt. He hated that he'd put Owen through this, again. Shifting in his seat, he reclined it and closed his eyes, surprised when he fell right to sleep, the radio lulling him to sleep. 

\-----

"Daddy, wake up," Olivia's hand brushed his cheek and then her face collided slightly with his as she gave him a big wet kiss.

TK squirmed and resisted the urge to flinch away as he was startled awake, then laughed. "Are we there yet?" He teased through a yawn and tickled her stomach, grinning when she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Yep, work," Olivia pointed out the window, and TK looked, his stomach sinking.

Jesus, this was the station? He swallowed as he saw the flowers outside the garage door. 

If he hugged Olivia a little tighter before getting out of the car, no one else needed to know. 

He walked alongside his dad as they entered the firehouse, aware of Olivia tensing in his arms, her eyes as wide as his as they looked around. 

"This place is exactly like it was the day after the call came in; they shuttered it the next day," Owen said as they walked around the first floor.

TK shook his head and shifted his grip on Olivia, her hands fisted in his shirt. "It's like a tomb," he didn't want to be there; he didn't want Olivia here. It just left a bad taste in his mouth. "Dad, tell them we changed our minds; we don't belong here." 

"We were invited here," Owen insisted. 

TK stared at a cobweb wrapped around a coffee mug as he rubbed his hand up and down his daughter's back. "Yeah, not by anyone grieving the loss of these men. I mean, they're not even ready to get rid of the dead flowers on the sidewalk. And now what? Some city slicker's gonna come in and scold them all about how they're doing life all wrong?" He shook his head.

"City slicker?" Owen sounded amused, and it irked him. 

"An outsider. A stranger," TK replied, already heading for the door. 

"Sometimes it takes an outsider," Owen called softly after him. "Someone they can blame and possibly hate." 

TK stopped walking and turned, shaking his head. "Just don't go out of your way to prove a point, okay?" 

His father wasn't always known for having a delicate touch, though he had improved over the years.

"You know me, I tread lightly." 

TK laughed, but it wasn't funny, and as he passed by the flowers again on the way to the car, his stomach churned. 

"Is sad," Olivia said softly. 

"Yeah, babydoll, it's sad," TK pressed a kiss to the top of her head and crawled into the back seat so he could hold her close. 

\-----

TK walked around the place the real estate agent was showing them. It was nice, a little clinical looking with all the bright white. 

Olivia held his hand and bounced alongside him, "ooohing" and "awwing" every so often just to make him smile. 

"Isn't it a little much for just one guy?" He asked his father, turning to him after peeking out at the yard. 

"What do you mean?"

TK frowned and shook his head. "I'm not...We're not living with you like permanently? Are we?" His hand slipped away from Olivia's as she took a running dive at well, their couch, he guessed. 

"My only priority right now is that you live, both of you, and that you both get time to heal," Owen told him. "That means keeping you under my roof, for now, remember our deal?" 

TK nodded, glancing around the place. "This is the cleanest you'll ever see it again, you know?" 

Owen smiled. "I'm not an idiot; I'm even having it written in that we can paint and decorate. It wouldn't do to have the place be without any Olivia Strand masterpieces, now would it? So what do you say?" 

"Hey, babydoll. Do you want to live with Saba for a little while?" TK called.

Olivia stopped what she was doing and turned to them both with a big grin. "Sabaaa!" She called before running toward Owen and wrapping her arms around his legs.

Owen laughed and swung her up into his arms, resting her on his hips.

"I guess we've got a deal," TK told his dad. 

Now they just had to work out the rest of their lives. 

No big deal, right? 

TK took a deep breath in and let it out.

Holy shit, they'd moved to Texas.


	4. Finding Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Strands to meet some of the people who might become their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to post two chapters today, but I was inspired and bolstered by the comments, kudos, and likes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)

"You said you weren't going to try to make a point," TK told his Dad as they sat on the couch, piles of files stretched out on the table in front of them.

"I'm not," Owen replied as he flipped through another resume on another firefighter. Risk-taker from LA. Better not. 

"Really?" TK cast the YouTube video onto the television, and they both watched as Marjan Marwani dove into the water. "6 million views, she's doing the job just for the likes."

"Whoa! Cool lady," Olivia crowed from her sparkly purple bean bag chair on the floor, as she too held a folder full of drawings she was working on that were all secrets. "I wanna do that." 

"No, you don't," TK and Owen replied simultaneously, then shared a look. 

"We're inviting her here," Owen insisted, moving her folder to the top of the file. "She deserves a chance." 

TK rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Olivia, your Saba is trying to kill me," he joked as he opened his eyes, trying to imagine the type of squad his father was going to put together. 

"Check this guy out," Owen offered him another file. 

"Paul Strickland," TK opened the file, reading it over, they soon themselves watching another video. 

"Wow! Can he teach me that, Saba?" Olivia asked as she dropped her folder and zoomed toward the couch, crawling into Owen's lap. 

"Him, I like," TK smirked as Owen tried to save his paperwork from a 4-year-old. "Also, we're not doing this with her here anymore. Christ, she's already enough of a troublemaker." 

"Am not," Olivia stuck her tongue out at her Dad as the files from Owen's lap all spilled to the floor, paper shooting everywhere. "Oops." 

"We'll go digital," Owen offered, one hand on her back, the other holding a now ripped piece of paper. 

TK rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be fun. Sure. 

\-----

"So, are you going to take the job?" TK asked Marjan as they stood outside the firehouse. 

"Is your Dad serious about this?" Marjan retorted, her arms crossed over her chest, defensive. He couldn't say he blamed her.

He knew what it was like, to an extent, to be thought of not as a part of something but as other. 

"As serious as he is about anything," TK replied. "He thinks you're a good firefighter." 

"And what do you think?" Marjan asked him, an eyebrow arched and a challenge in her eyes. 

"I think you've got a chip on your shoulder and something to prove," TK held a hand up as she opened her mouth to speak. "It's okay. So do I. Besides, my daughter thinks you're a badass." 

Marjan's stance relaxed, and she smiled slightly. "You have a kid?"

"Unbelievable, right? I don't know how I got so lucky," TK told her. "Doesn't mean you get to teach her any of the shit you do on the job. She's trouble enough."

Marjan laughed softly. "I can't wait to meet her." 

TK smiled and reached out his hand to shake. "Welcome to the 126, Firefighter Marwani." 

\-----

"I thought you didn't like her," Owen smirked at him over a dish of zucchini noodles. 

TK finished wiping Olivia's face and rolled his eyes. "She's alright; whose next?" 

"Strickland." 

"Dad, you bring this guy in, and people here are going to lose their minds," TK warned, not that he doubted Strickland couldn't handle himself. 

"Maybe it's time for them to open them instead," Owen replied and smiled as TK groaned and Olivia giggled at her Dad's despair. 

\-----

"You have any troubles here?" Paul asked. He'd asked not to be called by his last name out of the field.

"Other than not understanding why rent is so low, no," TK said as he made up the guest bed. "It's not like I hide who I am, just always been me."

Paul nodded and ran a hand over his head. "It's nice of you all to let me stay here." 

"Well, you're gonna be part of the team," TK replied. "You won't find it so nice tomorrow morning when you hear my kid tearing through the hallways." 

Paul smiled then and shrugged. "I'm from Chicago, I'm used to loudness. It's all this quiet that's weird, and that kid is cute as hell." 

TK chuckled and tossed the pillows on the bed. "Give her an inch, and she'll take the whole damn state, I'm telling you. We watched that video of you, and she wanted to know if you would teach her what you do." 

"Wouldn't be a bad thing for a kid to learn," Paul said cautiously, eyes on TK's face.

TK wondered if he would ever get used to being examined like that and thought ultimately, no. "No, it wouldn't be...you're right. If you've got the time."

"I've got it," Paul smiled at him. "Nothing dangerous, just helping keep her safe."

The tension in TK's shoulders eased slightly, and he wondered if his Dad wasn't also building them a new family. 

"Sounds like a good deal to me," he nodded to Paul, then winked and left the room and the other man to his privacy. 

\-----

"Hey," The officer from the scene sidled up beside him and looked him up and down.

TK returned the look and resisted the urge to smirk. He wasn't ready for anything, but looking was allowed, right?

He was a single Dad, not dead. 

"Hey," TK replied, glancing at the dance floor. 

"Do you want to dance?" The other man gestured to the dance floor. 

TK looked him in the eye as though he would be able to see if the other man had any ill intent and flashed a quick smile. "Yeah." He followed him onto the dance floor and found himself moving smoothly with him.

"Strand, right?" The officer asked. "That's your Dad?" 

TK nodded his head. "Two of AFD's finest. I'm TK, and you? Reyes, right?" 

Reyes smiled, and god was that smile gorgeous.

TK had been taken in by pretty smiles before. 

"Carlos, nice to meet you, officially," he offered, as the music changed and the two of them kept going. 

"Yeah, you too, officially," TK licked his bottom lip as his butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

He resisted the urge to panic.

He didn't need this.

He was a single Dad.

He looked into Carlos' eyes and...fuck...

He was in trouble...


	5. Meta: Olivia Chaya Strand and Tyler Kennedy Strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a bio on Miss Olivia Chaya Strand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Here's some information for those of you who want to learn more about Olivia. 
> 
> Snippets, info and meta, will be posted from now on to my [Tumblr](alilypea.tumblr.com) under the tag "Strands of Time".

Miss. Olivia Chaya Strand and all her aesthetic.

**Parentage:**

**Father:** Tyler Kennedy Strand

**Mother:** Catherine. 

**Saba:** Owen Strand

**Safta:** Gwyneth Morgan

**Uncles:** Evan “Buck” Buckley, Paul Strickland, Judd Ryder, Mateo Chavez

**Aunts:** Madeline “Maddie” Buckley, Marjan Marwani, Michelle Blake, Melissa Hendrix

**Hobbies:** Causing trouble, unnerving Mateo, giving her Dad grey hair, matchmaking

**Name meaning:**

“Olivia” = Olive, Olive Tree, Kind One, Peace. Feminine form of Oliver. In use since the 13th century, mentioned by Shakespeare in Twelfth Night. Latin and English.

“Chaya” = Life. Hebrew. 

“Strand” = Topographic name for someone who lived by the seashore, from Middle Low German, Danish, Swedish strand ‘shore’

**What she means to TK:** Life. Air. Everything.

\---------------------

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/50861360012/in/dateposted-public/)

Mr. Tyler Kennedy “TK” Strand and his aesthetic. 

**Family:**

**Dad:** Owen Strand

**Mom:** Gwyneth Morgan

**“Siblings”:** Evan “Buck” Buckley, Madeline “Maddie” Buckley

**Daughter:** Olivia Chaya Strand

**Ex:** Alex

**Hobbies:** Avoiding his feelings for Carlos, keeping Olivia out of trouble, keeping his Dad out of trouble, not talking about things he should, talking too much about things he shouldn’t. Wondering why everyone seems to want to interfere in his life, including his 4 year old. (Thinking far too much about Carlos, panicking about Carlos) 


	6. Finding Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK attends an NA meeting, and when he gets home he’s reminded why it’s all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have been supporting this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy it. 
> 
> Paul might just live with the Strands now permanently, I kind of like having him there.
> 
> **TW: Drug addiction, abuse of drugs, overdose**

“I’ve always been scared to be alone,” TK said, and the silence in the room was almost painful as everyone turned to look at him. He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hands on his jeans, taking a deep breath.

This was a safe space, free of judgement, but he still found himself curling inward as he continued his thought process. “I’m pretty outgoing now, but as a kid, I was painfully shy and awkward. My dad...he uh….he’s a firefighter, my Captain actually and September 11...in a way it destroyed us all, my whole family, like it did so many others.” 

He rubbed his hand over his mouth. “I was shy before that, but after, it was like I turned inward. He was in so much pain; his whole team was gone. People he considered his family were wiped out. My parents started fighting because my dad, he’s the type just to bottle shit up. So he didn’t talk, and my mom hated it, so they split. I was shuttled across New York a lot until I was old enough to decide that I wanted to live with him.”

He managed a small smile, remembering how excited yet concerned Owen had been when TK had told him that. “He’s always been supportive of me, even when he kept me away because he was scared. It wasn’t something I recognized then, being a kid. When I came out to him, he bought a PFLAG t-shirt that same night, and the next thing I knew, we had an extra flag pole outside our apartment window with a rainbow flag in it.” He could remember it so clearly, and how for once, he’d felt accepted. 

“His work made it easier to become addicted, and I know he feels guilty for it. We work crazy shifts, so there would be two-day periods where we just wouldn’t see each other. He’d have a neighbour look in on me, but he’d always trusted me to take care of myself. If I hadn’t broken that trust, maybe I wouldn’t be here today. There were kids in my school who were well off; parties with them involved a bowl of pills and a bizarre game of roulette.” He saw a couple of people nod.

“By 18, I was addicted, full tilt, to anything I could get my hands on,” TK shook his head. “Right before my 19th birthday, my dad found me almost dead in our bathroom. I survived, obviously, went to rehab, got clean. I had a kid on purpose, and then my boyfriend, who lived part-time with us, told me he was in love with someone else. That he’d been cheating, that I was too much. I bought Oxy that day, didn’t take any, but God was I tempted. Everything felt like too much. Again he found me, and we moved here. A fresh start.”

He looked around the room, seeing no judgement, and breathed a sigh of relief. “I guess that’s a really long way of saying, hi, my name is Tyler, and I’m an addict.” 

“We all have moments of weakness, of vulnerability within us. We must acknowledge them and look for the deeper meaning behind them,” the group leader started speaking, and TK relaxed back into his chair. He would be okay.

He had to be. 

———

“You’re home early,” Owen observed from where he was standing at the counter, cutting up carrots next to Paul. 

TK shrugged and tossed his keys into the bowl. “Meeting didn’t go as late as I expected it to,” he ignored Paul’s searching gaze and made his way to the fridge to take a drink.

He didn’t exactly feel like coming out to someone, so to speak, right now. He felt emotionally drained as it was. 

“You okay, man?” Paul asked him, glancing down at the cutting board as he did so.

“Yeah, long day,” TK replied and was glad he left it at that. “Where’s Via?” 

“Last I saw her; she was working on a drawing of what she wanted her room to look like. Lots of pinks,” Owen told him. “Prepare to be dazzled.” 

TK couldn’t help but smile and nodded his head. “You two need help?” He gestured to their workstations, though Paul seemed to be doing more of the cooking than his father. 

“Nah, we’re good,” Paul shook his head. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour; you’ve got time.” 

“Olivia ran laps around Paul today, thinking that she should be part of the station’s training program,” Owen joked, a smile on his face as he clapped Paul on the shoulder. “It’s okay; others have fallen at her energy.”

“Don’t know what you’ve been feeding that kid, but I wish I could bottle that energy,” Paul chuckled as he pushed the peppers he’d just chopped aside and began working on an onion. “She could probably train gladiators.” 

“We could make millions,” TK teased in response; putting the cap back on his water, he stole a sliver of pepper from the cutting board and made his way upstairs. He paused in the hallway.

He should shower, get rid of those feelings that hung off him but first. He turned on his heel and made his way down the hall to Olivia’s room, rapping his knuckles on the door he waited for her to answer before he entered. 

“Hi Daddy,” Olivia beamed up at him from her place on the floor, butcher paper covering every available space. It made him wonder how much was left on the roll. 

“Hey sweetheart,” TK lowered himself to the floor and watched her colour for a few moments. “You mapping out your room?”

Olivia bobbed her head in a nod. “Pink and white, and a Princess bed, but also superheros.” 

TK smiled and covered his mouth lest he laugh and offend her. “Yeah? We can do that. What if we do your canopy in superhero fabric?” It wasn’t sure if it was something he could find but he would sure as hell try. 

Olivia threw herself at him a minute later, and it was only reflexes and experiences that allowed him to catch her without causing them both injury. “Oh Daddy, that’s the best idea ever. Will you take me to the fabric store?” 

TK closed his eyes and held her close, glad for the comfort of his daughter he huffed out a sigh. “I think I might be able to. If you’re willing to lay down and have a nap with me before dinner, then after dinner we can look up some places to go.”

“Yes,” Olivia snuggled in as TK managed to get them both off the floor and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and chuckled as she wiggled beneath the covers. 

“Stay there,” TK instructed, grabbing some sweats he went into the bathroom, washed his face and changed before returning and crawling onto the bed.

Olivia snuggled up to him, draping herself across his chest her head was tucked against his neck. “Best Daddy ever,” she whispered, tickling him lightly. 

TK closed his eyes against the tears, and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Best kid ever,” he said, his voice rough. 

The exhaustion and anxiety he’d been feeling since New York slipped away as he drifted off to sleep, holding his reason for living tightly in his arms and wondered how he would make their lives even better.


	7. After the Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is doing his best to avoid Carlos Reyes, but somehow suddenly, the guy is everywhere. So TK decides he just needs to burn off some frustration and get Carlos out of his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to flesh out some of season 1, episode 2. I also messed with canon a bit, but ya know, that's what I do.
> 
> Thank you to those who have been reading and commenting. You're all the best.

“That was one of the craziest calls I’ve ever been on,” Carlos commented to TK as they stood outside the building and watched the ambulances leave. “Mercury poisoning, wow.”

TK shot him a small smile and couldn’t help himself. “Crazy for Austin maybe, but I’m from New York,” he couldn’t help the flirtatious tone and reminded himself that it was dangerous to do. For both him and Olivia. 

“City boy, huh? I’d heard that,” Carlos replied with a small smile. “Let me know if you need anyone to show you around Austin. I know all the best places,” he shot TK a wink and walked off.

Paul came up beside TK a moment later and clapped him on the shoulder, “Boy, you’re in trouble.” 

“I’m not looking for trouble,” TK told him as they headed for the truck, shrugging out of his jacket. 

“You might not be looking for it, but it’s sure found you,” Paul replied. “Officer Reyes looking at you like that, and you looking at him like that. Seems interesting to me.” 

“His name is Carlos,” TK said without thinking, then ducked his head when Paul gave him a knowing look. “I’m not looking to date anyone. I’ve got more than myself to consider anytime I want to date someone.” 

“I get it,” Paul said as they got into the truck. “But wouldn’t Olivia want you to be happy?”

“We are not discussing this,” TK replied as the others got into the truck, giving Paul a look.

Everyone seemed to think it was simple, but it wasn’t. He’d be better off if he could just forget that Carlos Reyes existed. 

\-----

“She wouldn’t let any of you help her?” Carlos asked, leaning against the side of the squad car, the woman in the back. “Some heart attack,” he snorted lightly. 

“Yeah, gotta love people who generally just suck,” TK shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. 

“I heard she wanted nothing to do with you when she heard you were gay,” Carlos told him with a small smile. “It’s good to get confirmation of what I’ve suspected.” 

“I did agree to dance with you,” TK replied with a short laugh; crossing his arms over his chest, he widened his stance a little bit and felt a brief victory when Carlos looked him up and down. 

If he couldn’t avoid Carlos, he could have a little fun with him, perhaps. He nibbled on his bottom lip, considering. 

“You could’ve just been nice,” Carlos rested his hands on his hips and smiled at TK. 

“I’m not that nice,” TK laughed again and dragged his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I don’t know anyone who is that nice. Besides, you’re not bad to look at, and you do know how to move your body; I was impressed.” 

And there it was, Carlos’ eyes slid down to the ground, and his cheeks flushed. Victory. 

Yeah, TK could do this. He could completely do this without feelings getting involved. He’d had hookups before Alex; after all, he just needed to make sure he was clear. He couldn’t fall for Carlos Reyes. 

No matter how good he looked in that damn uniform.

TK pulled out his phone and handed it to Carlos, unlocked. “Put your number in, and one day I might let you move mine.” 

“Sounds good to me, TK Strand,” Carlos tapped his number out and handed the phone back, jumping when his partner called his name. “I better go. Text me.” 

TK watched him go and grinned to himself. Letting off some steam sounded like a good idea. I mean, he was a single dad, but he wasn’t dead right. 

\------

In reality, he should’ve felt bad about the fact that he’d left his daughter with his dad before a shift, but he didn’t. His dad had seemed almost relieved that TK was going out, given how much time he’d been spending at home and that he was making friends. 

“Don’t forget the condoms,” Paul had teased him quietly as they both walked to their respective rides.

“I don’t need the safe sex lecture from you, Strickland,” TK laughed as he climbed in the back of his Uber and closed the door, giving Carlos’ address. 

When they arrived, he was surprised to see Carlos sitting on the front porch steps waiting for him. The place was nice, especially for a cop, but he was beginning to learn that Austin was different from New York when it came to many things.

“You waiting for someone?” TK asked as he strolled up the walkway toward him, hands shoved into his pockets; he smiled when Carlos stood up. 

“Yeah, this smartass firefighter who thinks he’s all that,” Carlos answered, smirking as he stepped close to TK and leaned in, brushing a soft kiss on his cheek.

That was all it took.

TK wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulled him close and kissed him deeply on the lips, tongue sweeping almost his bottom lip; he could taste the coffee Carlos had been drinking and the slightly salty taste from his sweat. It spurred him on, and they stumbled up the two steps toward the door, and he found himself pressed against it with Carlos against him.

“Fuck, yes,” TK gasped, tilting his head back as Carlos’ teeth dragged along his neck. “Please.”

“So polite,” Carlos muttered and opened the door quickly, keeping TK from falling in they remained close.

TK felt like it was all a blur as they made their way toward the couch, simultaneously deciding the stairs seemed like a bad idea. With Carlos on top of him and all of that warm skin against his, he felt grounded for the first time in a long time.

His hands slid down Carlos’ back and down the back of his jeans, where he cupped Carlos’ cheeks and pulled the police officer against him, letting out a loud moan as their cocks ground together.

“Want you,” Carlos panted as he pushed himself up and began working on freeing TK from his pants. 

“Want you too? Do you have anything here?” TK asked, lifting his hips. 

“No, I invited you over but didn’t prepare myself,” Carlos responded, kissing his way along TK’s neck; he stood up a moment later and stripped himself of his pants. 

“Get back down here, and fuck me,” TK ordered him, laughing when Carlos climbed back on top of him and kissed him deeply. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of pleasure, and the next thing he knew, he was trying not to panic.

Carlos wanted him to stick around. He tried to drive him to work. 

“You’re sweet and very hot, but I kind’ve just like to zone out and listen to music before work, so,” TK said as he backed away, dressing quickly, he ignored the ache of his thigh muscles. 

“Text me?” Carlos asked him and TK hated the thread of hope he could hear in his voice.

“Totally,” TK closed the door behind him and took a deep breath to gather himself. 

He couldn’t do this. Not without hurting someone. And he was always the one who ended up hurt.


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK has an important conversation with an old friend, but a certain someone is never far from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I seriously cannot believe the support and love this little fic has gotten.
> 
> I've been writing in this fandom for 25 days and honestly, the welcome has been the best thing ever. 
> 
> This is dedicated to [Brit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03) who has seriously been awesome and [Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo) who is so kind as well. Their encouragement has been invaluable. 
> 
> If you wanna find me on Tumblr I'm at alilypea as well and hit me up anytime!
> 
> I promise no blu-ray players were injured in the making of this chapter. I did stick a pizza pocket in a betamax once though (god I’m old) 
> 
> TW: Talk of rehab, and cheating.

_“Look, you’re lucky, you know,” Evan tells him, the sun glinting off his blond curls as he leans back on his hands and squints up at the sky._

_It’s a warm day, and they’d been urged to go outside and take in the sun. It almost felt like the two of them were alone. It was a fallacy; of course, they were never alone, none of them were. They were always watched._

_“I am?” TK scoffed and nudged the older boy with his shoulder. “You’re crazy.”_

_“Hey, we don’t use those words here,” Evan mocked him, then grinned when they laughed together. “You’re lucky because your parents care.”_

_“If your parents don’t care, then why are you in rehab?” TK leaned in a little closer, his way of telling Evan he was there, that he cared._

_“Because I embarrassed them, TK,” Evan laughed, but there was no humour there. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes shone in the light of the sun, but it had nothing to do with it._

_TK threw his arms around Evan’s shoulders, “Well, Buck, you’ve got me. And I’m only embarrassed by you when we eat spaghetti. How do you make such a mess?”_

_Evan shook his head and leaned into him. “Buck, huh? I like it.”_

_“You would,” TK snorted and sighed when they were called for. “Time to get back inside.”_

\-----

“Daddy, Daddy, up,” little hands shoved against his side as he sprawled out on his bed asleep. “Daddy phone.” 

TK groaned and dragged the pillow over his face, unable to help himself; he smiled when Olivia’s giggles still managed to reach his ears. 

“No sleep,” Olivia grumbled, and he laughed softly into the material of the pillowcase as her hands gripped the sheets, and she pulled herself up onto the bed and flopped on him. “Uncle Buck.” 

TK pushed the pillow aside and wrapped his arms around her, laughing when she giggled more. “What about Uncle Buck?” 

“He’s on the phone,” Olivia leaned her head against his cheek, her curls tickling her face as she hugged him as best she could. “He said he lovesa me, and he misses me.” 

“Well, of course, he does; you’re his favourite Strand,” TK managed to get up without dropping her and grabbed his phone where she’d left it on the nightstand as she grinned up at him. “You’re not supposed to touch Daddy’s phone, though.” 

“But Daddy, I saw his face, and you were snoring,” Olivia imitated him, and TK shook his head. “It was so loud they heard it in space.”

TK lifted the phone to his ear and bit back a smile when Buck’s laughter filled his ear. “You go see Saba, tell him he needs to make you a beautiful fruit plate, you little gremlin.” 

“Don’t call my favourite niece a gremlin; she’s adorable,” Buck chastised him, his voice warm and never failing to make TK smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t live with her every day; the other day, she tried to put pizza in the blu-ray player,” TK told him as he straightened up his bed and closed the door, locking it. 

“Why do you own a blu-ray player? I don’t watch a lot of movies, but even I know everything is streaming now,” Buck taunted him. 

“I don’t know, because we own movies? What do you do with them when you’re done? Never mind, I forgot who I’m asking,” TK waved a hand as though Buck could see him, and honestly looking at himself in the mirror, he was glad Buck couldn’t. He looked strung the hell out. 

It had been a restless night, with only one thing on his mind. 

“Anyway,” TK yawned and kicked off his boxer briefs and dropped them in the hamper, figuring he could talk to Buck while he sorted himself out for the day. “What’s up?” 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Tyler Kennedy Strand,” Buck’s voice was less friendly then, and his stomach dropped slightly. “What’s up is I had to find out from your asshole ex that you and Owen moved to Texas.”

TK let out a puff of air and rested his head in his hand for a moment. “Shit.” 

“Shit is right, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Is it Olivia? Is your Dad okay?” Buck sounded anxious, and the guilt carried TK back to the bed where he sat on the edge of it and clutched the comforter in one hand. 

“Alex cheated on me,” TK began and wasn’t surprise when tears stung at his eyes. It still hurt, even though he was slowly beginning to realize they’d been over long before the affair had begun. The eternal fucking optimist. “He fell in love with someone else and told me the same day I was going to propose to him.”

Buck’s silence spoke volumes, and TK could picture him clearly, brows furrowed and blue eyes filled with fire as he clenched his fists and breathed through the anger. 

“Ev,” TK murmured into the phone. “You don’t have to say it.” 

“I’m going to kick his ass if I ever see him again, how dare...how fucking dare he,” Buck grumbled into the phone. “So you moved to Texas? I can’t exactly picture it.” 

“Dad got offered a job here, to rebuild the 126. **That** firehouse,” TK indicated and nodded to himself as Buck sucked in a sharp breath of air. They both remembered the footage. They’d talked about it. 

“That’s a big job; Eddie knew a guy from there,” Buck commented. “A good start for you, though, isn’t it? I mean, how’s Via been with it?” 

“She loves it; actually, Dad took her horseback riding; she loves my new team a little too much if you ask me, wants to jump off things like Marjan, or fight people like Paul,” TK explained, tracing a design on the fabric of his sheets with his fingertips. 

“I’ll get the low-down on these new people in a bit. How are **you** doing, Ty?” Buck’s voice was softer again, the caring and love there causing tears to spark up again. 

“I fucked up,” TK whispered into the phone. “I bought some pills.” 

Buck’s inhale was sharp, but his silence in itself was a question.

“I didn’t take any,” TK replied. “I’m in NA again, and individual therapy too, Dad’s choosing. Olivia doesn’t know; no one here does.” 

“I’m sorry, man, but I’m so proud of you for stopping yourself. That’s half the battle, you know, more than half,” Buck murmured into the phone. “You should call me if you ever feel like that again; you know I’ll answer no matter what.” 

TK nodded and lay down on his back, stretching out; he took a deep breath. “I knew it was over, long before it was. I can’t lie and say that having Olivia wasn’t part of me trying to keep him close. I just...I’m a fucking idiot, you know, I thought I loved him, I thought I loved us, and now he’s with Mitchell, the spin instructor and I’m in Texas hooking up with…” He stopped abruptly. 

“Continue,” Buck urged him, then groaned as an alarm went off in the background. 

“To be continued,” TK said and laughed softly at his best friend’s dramatics as Buck swore at someone. Probably Chimney if the cadence of the voice was anything to go by.

“Fucker,” Buck snapped at him, but it was all play. “I will find out the details later. And Tyler, let yourself be happy, okay? You deserve it. So does she.”

TK managed a nod. “Stay safe out there.” 

“Love you,” Buck told him and swore again when someone teased him in the background. Sounded like Hen. 

“Love you too,” TK said before he hung up and shook his head. 

Let himself be happy? That seemed easier said than done, didn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like three days early, really, will any of us be sane after tomorrow?


	9. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos have a misunderstanding, then TK and Judd have a misunderstanding and after that Carlos begins to understand a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up and reading this, commenting, giving me kudos, reblogging or liking. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> There is canon dialogue in this but it has also been altered and fleshed out where I thought it might need it. 
> 
> TW: Canon typical violence and aftermath

TK knew this was a bad idea; even as he walked up the path to Carlos’ house, some part of his brain was screaming at him to turn and walk away. The other parts of him were begging for him to just give in to the feelings that transpired when Carlos was around. 

He knew it was stupid. He knew he could get hurt, but he just needed to feel something, anything that wasn’t a failure. 

When he walked through the door, it was like his mind went blank, and all he wanted to do was feel and taste Carlos again.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt like that about anyone, a deep-seated need rushing through him. He didn’t want to be told to slow down or, God forbid, stop.

He wasn’t expecting to be pushed away, and later, he might kick himself for the arrogance at the moment.

He definitely wasn’t expecting to be led to a fully set table, his stomach sinking. 

Was this a date? This couldn’t be a date.

He’d made it clear what he wanted, hadn’t he?

In short, no, he hadn’t. And the anger at Carlos’ seemingly harmless jokes caused his walls to slam up around him. He would feel guilty later about hurting the officer’s feelings, but right then, all he could think of was getting the hell out of there. 

————

Everything just got worse from that moment onward. He had almost drowned in fucking corn. 

Corn.

Shit like this never happened in New York City. 

Still, he supposed he could take a grain silo or whatever over a sewer trek. 

He hopped out of the truck and carefully constructed his mask around himself, straightening up; he grinned as he turned around only to find Judd right there waiting.

He hadn’t gotten a handle on him yet; he didn’t know that he ever would. Judd Ryder had a chip on his shoulder about the size of TK’s, and they just tended to avoid each other. 

It looked like that was about to end, though. 

“I don’t know what your death wish is, kid,” Judd told him, his words full of spite and digging deep. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d heard something like that from someone, and if he were unlucky, he’d hear it again. “But you don’t get to pull shit like that here.”

“You’re not my boss,” TK replied, shaking his head with a scoff. 

“No, but I know you’ve got someone who depends on you; you want us to have to tell her that her daddy’s a dumb shit?” Judd snapped.

TK’s vision went red, and he launched himself forward, stopped by the rest of the squad as they got in between the two of them. 

“Walk,” Paul told him, his hand on TK’s chest as he pushed him back toward the locker room. “Keep walking, TK.”

TK let out a sound that was faintly reminiscent of a growl, but he turned, jerking away from Paul and walked. 

“What was that?” Paul asked him, glancing back toward the trucks where everyone seemed to be giving Judd a wide birth. 

“I’m here because I’m good at my job,” TK grumbled. And other reasons that none of them knew about, and something his dad wasn’t telling him. He’d get to that eventually. 

“I know you are,” Paul replied. “And a little bit because your Dad loves you, no shame in that.” 

TK pulled off his gear, piece by piece and tried to ignore the way his hands shook. “I’m a good dad,” he said in a soft voice, looking at the picture of Olivia that was taped up inside his cubby. The two of them together, their cheeks pressed together as they beamed at the camera.

“I know you are, no one here is doubting that, but you just scared the shit out of us, man, don’t do that again,” Paul clapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

Olivia was being watched by his Dad tonight, which wasn’t abnormal; after all, they had Saba and Olivia nights out when they were back in NYC and seemed to be investigating all the best ice cream spots in Austin. 

It meant he could try to find a way to work out his frustration. 

———

In hindsight. A bar fight was not his best idea, even if a fist to the face had been one of the first things that made him feel something in Austin since…

Carlos.

“Seriously?” He sat up quickly and cringed as he did so. 

“Austin is a small town, TK,” Carlos pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at him. “Or should I say, Tyler Kennedy?” 

“Ugh,” TK realized then how bad it could be if he got booked. “I can’t get arrested,” he reached across the desk then stopped himself as Carlos pinned him with a look. 

“Too bad about getting arrested; people will find out all sorts of things about you, considering how small this town is. Things like your real name, which is the first real thing I’ve learned about you,” Carlos commented, looking him up and down. 

TK breathed in deep, on the edge of panic. Olivia was his. But if he got booked. Fuck, he was an idiot. 

“Isn’t this a conflict of interest?” He managed to ask and hated how his voice shook lightly. 

“Good news, you’re not getting booked, neither of your friends want to remember this night, and you blew a 0.0, so you won’t even get a drunk and disorderly,” Carlos told him. 

TK was so relieved he felt like he might cry right then and there. “Is there bad news?” Had the FD found out? Had they called his Dad? Were the guys gonna sue? 

“The bad news is it means you did that with a clear head,” Carlos said, and the compassion in his gaze forced TK to turn away for a moment. “Look, I’m not trying to be your boyfriend or even your friend, but you might want to talk to someone about why you felt the need to do something so suicidal,” he said. “You’ve got a little crud there, by the way.” 

TK wiped at his mouth, hands still shaking lightly, his heel bobbing off the ground every so often. 

“Other side,” Carlos murmured, “Stop. Here, let me.” He reached for TK’s face, and TK froze.

He wasn’t used to anyone wanting to help him, even in a small way, who wasn’t related to him and was beginning to expect Carlos Reyes was definitely way more than what met the eye. “Thanks.” He sighed. “I’m sorry about the other night. That I went crazy on you.”

The small smile Carlos returned with was slightly intoxicating. “I’m a cop; I’m used to crazy.”

“Look, I just went through a breakup. Nuclear bad. I almost relapsed.” 

“With me?” 

“No,” TK clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. “With substances.” 

“Right,” Carlos nodded. “With explains your reaction to the champagne. I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry.”

“No, it's fine, okay?” TK reached out and placed his hand on Carlos’ wrist, his fingers curling slightly. “I mean, ever since I've gotten here, it's just... it's just gray, and I just feel numb all the time. I guess I just... I wanted to feel something. It was wrong of me to use you and to fight with them.”

Carlos smiled just briefly and moved the slightest bit closer. “Judging by that lip, I'd say mission accomplished.”

“You’re really busting my balls right now?” TK smiled back, even though it hurt. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Carlos stood. “Let’s get you home, and maybe I’ll even stop for coffee.”

“You sure?” TK asked as he stood as well, wincing. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Carlos replied. “I’ve got heated seats; it’ll feel good on those sore muscles, Rocky.”

“Stop,” TK responded, shaking his head.

“Oh, I’ve got a million of them, Tyler,” Carlos teased. 

TK shook his head again and sighed. This was going to be a long drive, apparently. It should make for a fun one, though. 

“I do like this car,” TK commented, running his hand along the dash. “Never had use for one in New York.” 

“Well, maybe I can take you out in it one day,” Carlos replied as he started it, and they pulled out of the lot. 

“You should know, before we even try to become...friends...that I’m a single Dad,” TK always felt weird saying it. 

“Okay, I’ve heard a lot of excuses to not date me before, but that one,” Carlos looked at him, cynicism in his eyes. 

“I promise you I’m not lying and Olivia is not an excuse, she’s just the reason why I’m sure some guys might go running,” TK rubbed his hands on his jeans. 

“Olivia? Michelle has mentioned that name,” Carlos replied. “She said she’s cute, but trouble.”

“That would be my baby doll,” TK smiled a little and pulled out his phone, opening it to a picture he showed Carlos when they stopped at a light. 

“How could anyone run from a kid with those eyes?” Carlos asked, touching the screen just barely. “She’s adorable.”

TK puffed up slightly with pride. “And smart too, the problem is she’s all too aware of both those facts.” 

“So you’ve been raising her alone?” Carlos asked, his voice low. 

“Alex didn’t adopt her, if that’s what you’re asking,” TK resisted the urge to close up. Something about Carlos made him trust him. “She’s my biological daughter. The eyes prove that. Dad helps out, but yeah, I’m her primary caregiver. Though she’s adopted pretty much everyone in the station.”

Except Judd. But that was a talk for another time, and someone he didn’t want to think about right then. 

“I’d like to meet her some day,” Carlos told him. “If that’s okay.” 

“Yeah...yeah that would be good, she’ll have an Officer she can trust here, then,” TK shot him a smile.

Maybe one they could both trust.

The two of them remained quiet on the rest of the drive and TK found his unease didn’t lessen until Olivia was in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck as she watched the car drive off.

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, peanut?” 

“That man looks like Prince Charming.” 

TK avoided Paul’s knowing gaze as he closed the door behind them.


	10. Cup of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Olivia are visiting a park when they run into a certain Prince Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic and enjoying it. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, likes, reblogs etc are always welcome.
> 
> Dedicated to my dear friend, Bee, who is always willing to tell me she loves this even when I'm feeling so unsure about it.

“Carlos! Hey, Carlos!” TK called, holding Olivia’s hand as the two of them walked through the local park. Part of him was surprised that he was calling out, but as soon as he’d recognized those broad shoulders, he knew that he needed to say hello, though he wasn’t quite ready to admit why. 

Carlos turned and smiled, jogging toward the two of them; he nodded to TK before dropping to one knee in front of Olivia. 

Olivia tucked herself behind TK’s leg and peaked out at Carlos, a small smile on her face. 

“Hey, you must be Miss Olivia; your Papi has told me all about you,” Carlos said, extending a hand. 

“Papi?” Olivia asked, tucking a few curls behind her ear. 

“It means Daddy, sweetheart, in Spanish,” TK smoothed her hair back and smiled at the picture the two of them made. 

He should’ve known that Carlos would be good with kids. He also recalled what Olivia had said Carlos looked like and laughed softly. 

“Spanish? Like Ms. Cardoza?” Olivia stepped out and approached Carlos, offering her hand like an adult.

To his credit, Carlos didn’t laugh and instead took her hand in his and shook. “Hola, senorita. Mi nombre es Carlos.” 

“Hola,” Olivia beamed at him and then looked up at her Dad, hugging his leg. “Daddy, this is Carlos.” 

“We’ve met,” TK laughed as he lifted her, allowing Carlos to stand up straight. “Nice to see you,” he rubbed Olivia’s back gently. 

“Nice to see you both too, just checking out the area?” Carlos asked, eyes scanning TK’s face and the area around them. “Swings are good.” 

“I went on them,” Olivia told Carlos, all shyness forgotten as she did so. “It was so so much fun, and Daddy is good at pushing them, and now he said we’re going to go get cup of cakes.” 

“Cupcakes, and I did not,” TK protested with a soft laugh, shaking his head. “You’re such a little sneak,” he tickled her stomach then glanced at Carlos.

Daylight didn’t mean dates, right? And Carlos knew he was going through a rough time. Were they allowed just to be friends? 

He decided to take a plunge. “Know where we can get any good cupcakes?” 

Carlos looked surprised and then smiled. “I do, actually, as long as you don’t mind a little bit of a walk.” 

TK shook his head; fixing his sunglasses on his face, he smiled back. “It’s not too hot today, sounds good to me.” He made sure Olivia was well in hand as they headed out of the park and hit the sidewalk. 

“Heat still bugging you?” Carlos asked him. “It can be hard on people new to Texas,” he shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts as they walked along. 

“It’s humid, I mean it gets humid in New York too, but not quite like this, plus I’d just retreat into AC,” TK explained, lifting Olivia onto his shoulders in nearly one swoop; he gripped her legs and chuckled as she laughed. 

“You two are too cute for words,” Carlos admitted looking up at Olivia then back down to TK. 

“Well, we try,” TK laughed softly. 

“Thank you, Mr. Carlos,” Olivia said softly, distracted by the scenes and sights of the street they were on. 

Carlos grinned, “You’re welcome. The bakery is just up here.” He hurried ahead of them and opened the door, gesturing for them to enter first, which TK did, after ducking. 

“My treat,” TK offered as he carefully lowered Olivia from his shoulders and held her close. He paused for a moment, then glanced away. Would that make it sound like a date? 

“You don’t have to…” Carlos stepped closer to him as someone brushed past. 

“It’s fine; consider it payback for the drive home the other night,” TK replied. Good cover. 

“Alright, I’ll take a double chocolate,” Carlos responded, grateful. 

TK stepped forward to order their cupcakes and two bottles of water. 

“Can I go sit, Daddy?” Olivia pointed at the table, complete with pink tables and chairs, her eyes wide and intrigued. 

“Uhh...well, we have to wait,” TK started to say.

“I can take her,” Carlos offered, shooting him a small smile; when TK nodded his head, he offered Olivia his hand, and the two of them headed off to the tables.

“Your family is cute,” The woman behind the counter told him as she grabbed their waters and then served up their cupcakes on three separate plates. 

“Oh uh...thank you?” TK said and carefully balanced their order as he walked back to the table.

He found himself distracted throughout the outing, watching how Carlos did his best to include Olivia in the conversation between them, censoring information about their jobs for her benefit. 

He was definitely in trouble. 

‘This has been nice,” Carlos commented before wiping his mouth, watching as Olivia fought TK slightly at having hers wiped.

“Those were so good, thank you, Daddy,” Olivia told him, holding out her hands so he could wipe them down. 

“I’m sure you managed to try all three; someone isn’t sleeping tonight,” TK rolled his eyes skyward and chuckled to himself. 

“I can see why it would be hard to say no,” Carlos replied, wrinkling his nose a little bit. “Those eyes are killer.” 

TK bit his bottom lip and glanced at Olivia, who had the same colour eyes as him. “You think so?”

“Definitely hard to resist, I should know,” Carlos teased him as they stood up and headed outside. “I’ve got to go,” he said apologetically. “I’m expected for a family dinner.” He held a small baker’s box in his hand. “I’m bringing dessert.” 

“This was nice; we should hang out again,” TK told him. 

“Thank you, Carlos,” Olivia leaned back against TK’s legs and blew him a kiss. 

“Thank **you** , Miss Olivia, it’s been a great day,” Carlos told her and then shot TK a smile. “I’ll see you around?”

TK nodded his head and stood there for a moment, watching Carlos walk away. “What did you think of Carlos, babydoll?” 

“He _is_ like Prince Charming,” Olivia said as they headed back to the car. 

TK smiled to himself; yeah, he definitely was. That was part of the problem. He’d been losing his heart to Prince Charmings far too often in life. His phone buzzed as he settled into the driver’s seat of the car, and he pulled it out. 

**Carlos:** You’re a great Father, TK. Thank you for letting me meet her. 

TK covered his mouth with one hand and glanced to the backseat where Olivia was already on her way to dreamland. 

**TK:** Thanks, it’s nice to hear sometimes. 

He stowed his phone and pulled away from the curb, wondering when he had begun to feel so at home in Texas. 


	11. Broken Hearts and Late Night Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia gets her little heart broken, and TK and Carlos have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kept reading this and patiently waited for updates. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, likes and reblogs are always welcome. 
> 
> **TW: Panic attack and 9/11**

TK wasn’t entirely sure which of them was going to cry first out of the three of them in the face of Olivia’s devastation.

Him, because he’d promised her the day she was born that he wouldn’t let her get hurt.

His Dad, because he’d pretty much done the exact same thing the moment, he’d met her.

Or Paul, who had just told the Strands he’d found a new place, causing Olivia to breakdown while running for her room.

In her words, her Yoda was leaving her.

“I’m her Yoda?” Paul asked, sounding oddly touched as they sat in the living room, his hand lightly clenched around a glass of water.

“Her safety Yoda,” TK nodded, wondering how long he should let her ride it out before he moved to check on her. “Se tells all her friends about you.”

“Why did you have to tell me that?” Paul asked, tossing a hand in the air. “Should I talk to her? My place has a spare room, so she could always stay over if you let her.” 

“Of course I’d let her,” TK replied confidently. Paul was one of the people he tested most in the world with Olivia, including his Dad. He stood to check on her when the girl in question thumped down the stairs, a small-wheeled suitcase trailing behind her. She stopped in front of them, jaw tilted in easily recognized stubbornness. He sank back into his chair.

“Saba, Daddy, I’m moving in with Uncle Paul,” Olivia declared, much to their amusement. She glared at them as though daring any of them to argue with her. 

“Babydoll,” TK sighed; reaching out for her hand, he dragged her into his arms then lifted her onto his lap. “Paul will need a roommate who can pay rent.” 

“I have money,” Olivia stubbornly insisted. “I’ll break open my piggy bank.”

TK shot a glare toward Paul, who looked like he might be ready to give in. “How much money is there in your piggy bank?”

“10 whole dollars,” Olivia stated proudly.

TK took a breath in and rubbed her stomach gently. “That’s not enough; Paul needs more money than that. And he needs more space than we have here. You know how messy I can be,” he kissed the top of her head and winked at his teammate. 

“I don’t want him to leave,” Olivia whined, her bottom lip trembling as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“I’m not leaving you behind; I’m just leaving this hOme behind,” Paul told her, his own eyes filled with warmth.

“And he’s always welcome back,” Owen chipped in his two-cents. 

“Right, and you’re all always welcome at my place,” Paul leaned forward in his seat. “We can also video chat; just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about you.” 

Olivia squirmed out of TK’s arms and hurried across the room to throw herself into Paul’s. “You promise?” 

“I promise, Livvybear,” Paul murmured as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

\------

“Paul Strickland has broken my daughter’s heart, and I can’t even be mad at him,” TK said into the phone, sprawled out on his bed. “I swore I’d kick the guy’s ass who did it first.” 

“Aww,” Carlos replied with a small laugh. “He moving out?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” TK wondered if Carlos was just extremely perceptive or if he’d heard somewhere. They were on a lot of calls together, and he did know the 126 pretty well by now, at least some of them. 

“Ran into him at the grocery store,” Carlos explained. “He asked me the best place to get packing stuff and a moving truck.”

“Aren’t you a denizen of the community?” TK teased lightly. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Terrible at the piano,” Carlos admitted, much to TK’s amusement. “I directed him to a place and reminded him that Judd and Grace have a truck.”

“Judd’s gonna love that,” TK snickered, knowing that Grace would easily rope Judd into it, whether he wanted to or not. Always help family, that was her motto, and she’d adopted the whole firehouse. She was also the reason Olivia had a library card, dance class and art group. And about 83 new dresses meant to keep her cool in the Texas heat. 

“Have you two mended fences yet?” Carlos asked. 

TK ignored the warmth in his chest at hearing the concern in Carlos’ voice. “Not really; we just kind of avoid each other at the firehouse.”

“Tyler,” TK cringed at hearing his real name used against him. Rude. “Judd Ryder is a good man to have on your side. He knows Austin and the people here. He’s been doing the job since he graduated from high school.” 

“I know, but he acted like I was trying to get himself killed; I was just trying to save Marjan,” TK protested, even though he knew it was high time for him to make up for his mistakes. 

“I know you weren’t trying to kill yourself, TK,” Carlos’ voice was hushed and cautious like he wasn’t sure what to say. Or if he would or wouldn’t get attacked for it. “Can you tell me that you honestly weren’t being reckless?” 

“No,” TK admitted, rubbing his forehead. He hated the thought that he could have died like that. Crushed and drowning in a silo, leaving Olivia without her father. The idea was devastating to him, and soon he was lost in it, remembering that terror—that all-encompassing fear, the worry that his father wouldn’t make it home. 

“...TK, hey, TK,” And that was Carlos, worried and calling his name. “If you don’t answer, I’m hanging up and calling 9-1-1.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” TK gasped out, feeling like there was a weight pressing down on his chest. 

“Deep breath in,” Carlos commanded. “Hold it for five and then let it out slowly.”

TK focused on Carlos’ voice, strong and calm with the faintest thread of concern there. He gradually calmed himself down with Carlos’ assistance and managed to sip some water. 

“That sounded bad,” There was no judgement in Carlos’ voice. “You okay? Do you have panic attacks often?” 

“I’m good,” TK took another slow breath in, hand clenched around his water bottle, the cool of it against his skin grounding him. “I’ve had them since I was a kid.”

Carlos made a soft noise to indicate that he was listening, that TK could go on, or they could change topics if he wished. 

“My Dad,” TK paused. “9/11.” He didn’t know what else he could say to explain it, the day that changed everything—the lost crew from that day who hung around their lives like ghosts. 

“Shit,” Carlos swore, surprising him. “I can see how that could leave some residual...issues,” He sounded almost like he was asking a question, his voice rising at the end like he wasn’t sure if he was about to offend TK or not. 

TK couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him even though it wasn’t funny and never would be. “Yeah, my Dad was never the same, and neither were we. Their marriage splintered after that.”

He didn’t know how long he talked that night, and when he woke up to a phone with a dead battery the next morning, he couldn’t even begin to remember everything he’d said. But he could remember how well Carlos had listened, considerately, without judgment and willing to exchange his own stories for one or two of TK’s 

He plugged in his phone; glancing at the alarm clock, he realized he could still get some sleep. He changed his clothes and snuck down the hall to check on Olivia, her door already cracked. 

She was still asleep, and he stood, her for a few moments, marvelling at the miracle of even just having her in his life before he returned to his room. He glanced at his phone, then unlocked it and smiled. 

**Carlos** : Sweet dreams, TK.  
**TK:** You too, Carlos, and thanks.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Sick but not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is sick and TK doesn't really know anyone in Austin who isn't on shift to help him, except for one number he's been using in his phone more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It made me happy to write.
> 
> Thank you, Eva, for teaching me some songs in Spanish.

There are certain things that TK thought would’ve been easier for him, considering he was a trained paramedic as well as a firefighter. Dealing with a sick child had been one of them until the first time Olivia had actually gotten sick, and he’d practically descended into a panic attack. 

And now here he was home alone with Olivia, his Dad on shift, in a city he still didn’t know very well, and she had a fever.

He’d tucked her into bed, a cold cloth on her forehead and tried to call his Dad only to find out he was on a call.

“I don’t know anyone here,” TK huffed out a sigh as he paced back and forth. He’d checked every cabinet in the house, but drugs weren’t exactly what they kept around as a general rule. “I don’t know…” He stopped, phone in hand he dialled quickly.

“Reyes,” Carlos’ voice came through the speaker a moment later.

“Oh, thank god,” TK breathed; taking a deep breath in next, he closed his eyes. “I need your help,” he pleaded. 

“TK? Yeah, of course, what do you need?” TK listened as Carlos rustled around and then heard the sound of keys being grabbed. 

“Olivia’s sick; she has a fever, it’s not a dangerous one, but as you know, that can change,” TK managed to keep himself calm as he clenched his hand into a fist. “I’d take her to the pharmacy myself, but my poor girl tends to vomit quickly in the car.”

“Okay, not a problem,” Carlos’ voice remained steady, allowing TK to relax even further. “This isn’t my first rodeo, children’s Tylenol, popsicles and chicken soup?” 

TK sighed in relief, biting his bottom lip. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

“It’s fine; I can be there in 30 minutes,” Carlos promised him. “Let me know if I need to toss a siren on.”

Sinking onto the couch, TK buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He could do this; he wasn’t alone, Olivia would be okay. 

“Daddy,” her voice called, and he bolted to his feet, hurrying for her room. “I don’t feel well,” she pouted, tears streaking along her cheeks. 

“I know,” TK hurried to her side, holding her against him; when she sat up, he kissed her forehead, hating how warm it still felt, he rubbed her shoulder. “Keep this on your head, sweetheart. Carlos is bringing medicine for you.”

Olivia nodded and pressed her hand on the cloth to her forehead, her bottom lip still out as she shivered. “M’cold.” 

“I know you feel cold, Olivia, but you’re not; your body is tricking you,” TK told her, lifting the straw in her favourite Frozen cup to her lips. “Drink this; you love your apple juice.” 

Olivia sipped her juice and made a bit of a face before she huddled down into the pillows once again. 

TK tugged the sheet up over her and stroked her cheek. “I’ll go freshen this up,” he promised, picking up her cup. “You cuddle little Stanley here,” he handed her the teddy bear before leaving the room. 

\---

The doorbell rang less than 30 minutes later, and TK practically ran to the door, nearly skidding on the floor in his socked feet as he did so, he threw the door open. 

Carlos looked almost startled, and he held up the two bags he had in hand. “I’ve come with supplies.”

TK ushered him inside and toward the kitchen; he waited until Carlos put the bags down before throwing his arms around him. “Thank you, thank you so much.” 

Carlos wrapped him up in his arms; squeezing him tight, he cupped the back of his neck, “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

TK smiled as he pulled back, and he would deny all day, every day, that there were tears in his eyes as he did so. “Thank you.”

Carlos moved to the counter, pulling out a container of soup, “Soup from the best deli in town, along with crackers. I got some Pedialyte because I wasn’t sure if you would have any, and here’s the children’s Tylenol, both liquid and pill form, because I forgot to ask you what kind she likes. I also got her these,” he pulled out a pair of bright pink fluffy socks. “My niece’s feet always get cold when she’s sick.” 

TK sniffed and grabbed the liquid Tylenol first, “Can you fill her cup with apple juice?” He gestured to it. 

“Absolutely,” Carlos opened the fridge and poured some juice in; grabbing a couple of ice cubes from the freezer, he dropped them in delicately. “What else do you need me to do?” 

TK considered how he felt about handling the night alone; nibbling on his bottom lip, he shifted from foot to foot. “Would you consider sticking around?” 

Carlos smiled at him, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he did so. “Absolutely, anything for that Princess or her Dad,” he offered. “I’ll warm up the soup. Have you eaten?” 

“No,” TK admitted, taking the cup from him. “Let me take this to her and get her to take the meds before I eat anything; I don’t want it to get cold.” He managed a small smile in the face of Carlos’ affection and headed upstairs to Olivia’s room.

“Who’s here?” Olivia asked, squinting at him as he set the cup and medicine on her nightstand and began rummaging in the drawer. 

“Carlos came and brought you medicine,” TK told her; turning on the baby monitor he’d unearthed, he set it on the top. “Here’s your walkie-talkie,” he told her, knowing she wouldn’t be willing to use it if it had the word “baby” involved. 

“Is it icky?” Oliver asked though her eyes seemed to light up at the thought of seeing Carlos again. 

“Probably,” TK answered honestly, having promised her quite some time ago (likely she wouldn’t remember) that he would never lie to her, and so he hadn’t, not if she outright asked. “Lots of things are icky but can be good in the end.” 

“Like kissing boys?” Olivia questioned next, and TK’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as he poured the medicine into the little cup. 

“Where have you learned about kissing boys?” TK managed to say; clearing his throat, he wondered if he could jump out the nearest window.

4 was not the age he thought he would have to talk to his kid about kissing. 

“Auntie Marjan said that you want to kiss Carlos,” Olivia explained, “but that you were nervous. Nervous is an icky feeling.”

“Take this,” TK offered her the small cup; holding her juice in the other hand, he quickly switched them when she grimaced. “Good kid,” he kissed the top of her head and offered her a tissue to wipe her mouth. “You’ll start feeling better soon.” 

“Do you want to kiss Carlos?” Olivia asked, her eyes wide as she watched him, tissue clutched in her tiny fist. 

TK breathed in deep, then let it out. “Sometimes,” he admitted. 

“Will it make you happy?” Olivia held his hand, her nails bright pink and sparkly. 

“Maybe, but it’s not good to rush,” TK kissed her forehead and pulled the socks out of his pocket. “Carlos got you these.”

Olivia oohed and immediately stuck her feet out from underneath the sheet, grinning when he put them on.

“Carlos told me these are magic socks,” TK informed her; pulling the sheet over her, he kissed her forehead again then left, returning with another cool cloth he replaced the other one. “They’re supposed to make little girls feel better when they’re sick.” 

Olivia snuggled down into the bed, hugging Stanley close; she smiled at her dad, even as he took her temperature. It had gone down, and that was with barely any meds in her system. If they were lucky, she’d rebound within 24 hours. 

“Call me if you need me,” TK told her; closing the door behind him, he made his way to the kitchen. “Thank you,” he said again to Carlos. 

Carlos shook his head and pushed a plate with a sandwich TK’s way. “Pastrami’s okay, I hope.”

“I grew up in New York; pastrami is amazing,” TK told him; gesturing for Carlos to follow him to the living room, he turned on the baby monitor that sat on the coffee table and settled in on the couch. 

“How’s she doing?” Carlos asked. 

“Her fever has gone down a bit, she loves her new socks, I need to keep her away from Marjan, and she’s so happy you’re here,” TK explained; taking a bite of his sandwich, he closed his eyes as he chewed, the tension slowly leaving his body. 

Carlos nodded his head. “Well, I’m off tomorrow, so if you want to take shifts so you can sleep.” 

TK opened his eyes and looked at Carlos; shaking his head, he was amazed that anyone in the world could be that kind. “You’re…”

“What?” Carlos asked. “I don’t want you to have to deal with this alone; I wouldn’t let anyone.” 

“You’re amazing; you know that? I’ve never met someone like you,” TK told him, wiping at the corner of his mouth. He wanted to hug him; hell, he wanted to do a whole lot more than that. 

“Thanks,” Carlos shot him a small, pleased smile before taking a bite of his own sandwich. “I don’t work tomorrow anyway, and you’re pretty good company.” 

TK bit his bottom lip and lowered his eyes. 

\------

Surfacing from sleep, TK groaned softly, his muscles aching as he shifted around on the couch then bolted upright. 

Olivia was sick. Olivia.

He pushed the blanket off his shoulders and glanced at his watch, squinting as he tried to read the time. 4 am. 

Shit, when was the last time he had checked on her. 

Fuck, how had he fucked up so badly?

He stopped; hearing a noise coming through the baby monitor, he put his hand to his mouth, hiding his smile as he listened intently. 

Carlos’ voice, smooth and soothing came through the speaker, singing softly, “Estrellita que al brillar. Me pregunto cómo estás. Arriba en la inmensidad, Un diamante celestial, Estrellita que al brillar. Me pregunto cómo estás.”

He sat there and listened, to song after song, until finally, Carlos’ voice tapered off into a whisper, and a moment later, he came creeping down the stairs. He stopped when he saw TK there and smiled. 

“You slept,” He sounded happy about it as he approached the couch. “You should rest more.” 

TK swiped under his eyes and beamed at Carlos, “Hey, Carlos?” 

“Yeah?” Carlos sat on the other couch, facing him with a small smile on his lips; he looked tired too. His curls were a mess, and his shirt and pants were wrinkled, but he looked happy. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” TK asked, his voice shaking lightly. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. 

Carlos beamed at him and nodded his head. “Absolutely,” he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair. “We should probably sleep first.” 

TK laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, definitely. C’mon,” he offered his hand to Carlos as he stood. 

Carlos took his hand and squeezed, picking up the baby monitor; he followed behind TK as they walked up the stairs, both of them peaking into Olivia’s room, only to find her sleeping peacefully. 

TK pushed open his door and took the monitor; placing it on the nightstand, he pulled down the covers and tugged off his shirt. “Let’s rest.” 

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked, removing his shirt when TK nodded, getting into bed after him. 

TK snuggled up to Carlos, “Is this okay?” 

Carlos dropped a kiss on the top of his head and smiled. “More than okay, I think we need the sleep.”

“You going to sing me to sleep too?” TK teased, unable to help himself; he delighted in how Carlos’ cheeks flushed. “Sorry.”

Carlos kissed his head again, then opened his mouth, “Estaba pensando en la noche que te vi…”

TK drifted off to sleep, Carlos’ heartbeat and voice in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this, and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


	13. Uncle Judd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd and TK make up and so do Judd and Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and those who have stuck with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is roughly over a half hour early.

TK had never been more glad that his father was the Captain of the 126 or that Michelle seemed pretty easy going herself. The reason: Olivia.

She wasn't sick anymore, but she was still in her cling to her father stage, and to be honest, TK had a hard time not clinging back. Every sickness felt like a severe one, and even though she was a perfectly healthy little girl, it was always cause for panic in his mind. It was also why he'd decided to keep her out of her day camp for the time being and bring her into work.

There was always someone there to keep her company when she was on a call, and it seemed she was okay with it.

As long as it wasn't Judd Ryder. 

"Hey there, little lady," Judd greeted when the two of them walked into the kitchen of the firehouse. 

Olivia turned her nose up, let go of her dad's hand and promptly stepped on Judd's foot as she was walking past him, even though in those boots, it didn't make a difference at all. 

"She doesn't like you," TK replied; shaking his head, he was amused. But he hadn't exactly been quiet about what he'd thought of Judd either, and he was sure his daughter, as sneaky as she was, had overheard some of it at least. 

At least she didn't seem to know her father had almost drowned in corn. 

He didn't even know how he would begin to explain that one without making her terrified of corn on the cob for the rest of her natural-born life. 

"I didn't do anything," Judd answered, hands on his hips as he shook his head.

"No," TK admitted, "you didn't. But I did." 

Judd looked back at him, brows raised in surprise as he stared at TK. "You admitting you were wrong?" 

"How about we call it admitting you were right, look, Dad explained to me that I was a brat, and I was," TK sighed, huffing out the breath of air. "I should've listened to you, and I put myself in unnecessary danger. I should've known you had the situation handled," he kept his voice low. This was definitely not something everyone else needed to hear about.

Judd jerked his head in a nod. "I was wrong to use your kid against you like that; it's just...I've lost men before, TK, all of them, and that was too close for comfort. We're brothers, man; we've got to have each other's back." 

"If that's the case, you're also the coach's son, you know," TK offered his hand for a shake and laughed, slapping Judd's back when he pulled him in for a hug. When he pulled back, he gestured for Olivia to join them.

Olivia walked over, looking up at Judd through squinted eyes, her chin jutting out in a way that TK felt would become far too familiar in the coming years.

"4 going on 14, I swear to god," TK muttered before gesturing to Judd. "You're going to apologize to Judd for stepping on his foot, alright? We don't do that to people, even if they're wearing steel toes. It's not polite." 

"But Daddy," Olivia protested, looking dangerously close to stomping a sneaker-clad foot. 

TK lifted his eyes skyward and prayed for patience. "Daddy nothing, Judd is my teammate, and that means he's family, just like Auntie Marjan, Uncle Paul, Mateo and Saba, you got me?" 

"But Daddy, he was mean to you," Olivia complained, clinging to his leg, her foot now propped on his. 

"He apologized to me, and I apologized to him; we were both wrong in doing what we did," TK simplified it for her, shooting an apologetic look at Judd, who just flashed him a small smile. "And what do we do when someone apologizes?" 

"We forgive them," Olivia mumbled, looking down at their feet. 

"And what do we do when we might have hurt someone?" TK asked, resisting the urge to sigh. 

"We say sorry," Olivia pouted, then huffed a big sigh, looking up at Judd. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ryder." 

Judd glanced at TK, then down at Olivia, clearly fighting a smile. He crouched down and offered her his hand, "I accept your apology, Ms. Olivia, but you don't need to call me Mr. Ryder." 

Olivia took his hand, eyes wide, when she realized how big his hand was in comparison to hers. "Could I call you Uncle Judd?"

TK bit back a smile, covering his mouth with one hand; he nodded when Judd looked up at him. He wasn't going to deny Olivia someone else in her corner, and he had a feeling Judd was a good person to have there. 

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Judd told her, standing up slowly when she let go of his hand. 

"I know," TK said to him, practically able to see the large man melting. 

"Would you let me ride on your shoulders?" Olivia asked next, and TK coughed into his hand to hide his laughter as he made his way to the coffee maker. He couldn't wait to see how that situation turned out. 

\----

"How's my favourite kid doing?" Carlos asked him, his voice warm through the phone. 

TK lounged on the picnic table behind the firehouse, enjoying the sun on his skin as he took a moment to talk to Carlos on his lunch break. He enjoyed getting to know the cop, even if it seemed to be by phone calls for the moment.

It had been two days; was that enough time for TK to miss him? Apparently so.

"Your favourite kid? Don't you have nieces?" TK asked him with a small laugh.

"They're related; it's an obligation more than anything," Carlos joked. "I should say my favourite four-year-old." 

TK laughed softly, unable to help himself. "She's doing better than I am; she was sad she couldn't go to day camp today, but I had a hard time at the thought of letting her go." 

"I can't say I blame you; I was worried too," Carlos replied. "It was hard to leave you both to go to work." 

TK smiled to himself, biting his bottom lip; he felt like he was covered in a warm blanket or something. He still felt the need to be careful, though. 

"I didn't much like you leaving either," TK admitted, wondering if Carlos could hear the nerves in his voice. "Anyway," he took in a breath and continued on, "I made up with Judd, so I made her make up with Judd, and I was wondering if you would happen to have Grace's cell phone number." 

"Grace? Yeah, of course, I do," Carlos sounded confused. "Why do you need it? Nothing happened to Judd, did it?" 

"No, shit, sorry, he's fine. I just thought she might love some pictures of Olivia sitting on his shoulders and painting his nails, that's all," TK grinned as Carlos laughed. 

"Oh, I can definitely send you the number, as long as you make sure to send me those photos too; I need to see this," Carlos told him. "Sending it right over." 

TK chuckled when there was a buzz in his ear indicating the contact had been shared. "Thanks, so, when are we going on our date?" 

"I'm free on Friday if you are," Carlos replied. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'll figure something out," TK promised, just before the alarm rang, and he jumped up off the picnic table. 

"Saved by the bell, this better be good, and stay safe."

"You too," TK hung up the phone and jogged toward the garage, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


	14. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos go on their first (second?) date, and get closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again all of you wonderful readers. I wasn't sure if I would get this up tonight. Long story short. Fasting blood tests when you're diabetic make you feel like garbage. 
> 
> Woo modern medicine.
> 
> Also, TK is Jewish! It's canon! YAY! 
> 
> **TW: Mentions of not so great fatherly moments**
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/51024400491/in/dateposted-public/)

TK couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous about something, which was funny considering not too long ago he'd been rejected by someone he'd thought was the love of his life. 

He had been nervous the first time he'd held Olivia in his arms, but that wasn't like this. She had been so wanted, so needed that there was hardly any hesitation.

He'd hesitated with Carlos. He was lucky that the man kept coming around and supporting him instead of shaking his head at all of TK's baggage. Or running as quickly as he could in the opposite direction.

It had also occurred to him as he was planning their date that he didn't know much about adult-life in Austin. He also highly doubted Carlos would want to go to a Princess brunch party, even if he would look charming in a tiara. 

He could've asked Michelle, but that had felt too weird, which had brought him to this. A blanket spread out on the grass and a picnic of different foods from his favourite deli in town. He just hoped Carlos wasn't picky. 

"And Olivia calls me Prince Charming," Carlos' voice was warm as he approached the blanket. 

TK hopped to his feet, and after only a moment's hesitation, he leaned in and gave Carlos a hug, his arms sliding around Carlos' waist as the other man's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to breathe him in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Carlos hummed, rubbing his hand along TK's shoulder before he pulled back, kissing his cheek as well. "It's good to see you; you've slept," his thumb brushed briefly along TK's cheek before he dropped his hand.

"I had a couple of days off that didn't involve a sick child," TK chuckled as they both took a seat on the blanket. "I hope this is okay; I realized I still don't know much about Austin and you seem pretty chill." 

"I like to think I am," Carlos shrugged a shoulder. "Others have said different." 

TK's eyebrows rose as he glanced at Carlos and squinted slightly, studying him. That would definitely be something they would be discussing. He would no doubt find himself refuting some wrong opinions about Carlos. 

"I hope you like Biderman's," TK told him as he pulled their sandwiches out of the paper bag.

"One of my favourite places to go for lunch," Carlos beamed at him. "What did you grab?" 

"Well, I've only been a couple of times, so I figured we could share?" TK suggested. "I got the pastrami and the house Reuben."

Carlos rubbed his hands together and nodded his head, "Sounds good to me. Did you get any latkes?" 

TK smiled, nodding his head in return. "We should eat those first before they go cold. Now, are you a sour cream or an apple sauce kind of man?" 

Carlos arched an eyebrow, glancing down at the container TK was opening and the two options. "Why do I feel like this is a trick question?" 

TK laughed softly, surprised at being caught out at his little test (just for the fun, of course). "One option will endear you to me, and one option will endear you to Olivia, so there's no wrong way to eat a latke, I guess." 

"You say that in the tone of someone who very much thinks there's a wrong way to eat one," Carlos shook his head and laughed as well. "Sour cream."

"Welcome to my side," TK grinned and opened the sour cream. "I was so glad to find this place when I moved here." 

Carlos nodded, "I go there at least once a week when I'm on patrols; staff feels more like family at this point." He dipped the latke in the sour cream and took a bite, making a small happy noise.

TK bit his bottom lip, suppressing any and all reaction he had to that little noise and the positively adorable look on Carlos' face when he tasted the food. No grown man should be that cute. 

"I like that; that's what I was worried I would miss most when we moved here. The little places that somehow feel like home," he explained as he took a bite of his own, shoving the apple sauce back in the bag. 

"There's more of them than you would think here in Austin; I still have to take you around, and Olivia, if you don't mind," Carlos murmured, one hand on the blanket and the other on his food as he watched TK eat, eyes crinkling as he smiled. "I know it's not New York."

"That's the best thing about Austin," TK interrupted, then flushed a little bit. "New York holds more bad times than good for me. Plus, I always wanted Olivia to live somewhere...different. I wanted her to live differently than I did. You know, a house instead of a condo." 

Carlos nodded; popping the last of his latke in his mouth, he chewed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you mind if I ask about her?"

TK nibbled on his bottom lip and then shook his head. "As long as I don't necessarily have to answer." 

Picking up a napkin, Carlos wiped his hands before covering one of TK's with his own and squeezing. "You never have to answer if you don't want to, just...what made you want to become a dad?" 

"Ah, the question I always avoid," TK grinned at him, turning his hand over so they could hold hands. "I've always loved kids, and even at the end of my life Olivia and whatever other kids I have will probably be what I consider my greatest accomplishments, not fighting fires or rescuing cats from trees." He took a breath, "I wanted a kid for the wrong reasons though I'll never regret it. I guess you could say I have some issues, and I knew children loved their parents; I knew I wanted to never be alone. I also thought I could be a better father than mine was. She'll never know that; I'll never tell her. I can tell you from the moment she was placed in my arms everything else fell away, and all that mattered was her." 

Carlos leaned in then and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I won't tell her either, and thank you for sharing that with me." 

TK returned the kiss and averted his eyes for a moment, sure tears were flooding them. "You don't think it's bad?"

"I think I see people with the best of intentions every day, and I see people who have the worst intentions more often than I'd like," Carlos explained, keeping close. "I've seen you with her, I've seen you talk about her, and it's like there's a light inside of you that's so bright it's hard to look at. How can I judge a man who has fought so hard and who loves his daughter that much? I don't have the right, and neither does anyone else." 

TK sucked in a deep breath; closing his eyes, he shook his head. "Damn, Carlos, and this is just our first date. What do you have planned for our second?" 

Carlos squeezed his shoulder and then leaned back, offering TK half of a sandwich; he took a bite of his own. "The cupcakes weren't a date?" 

"My four-year-old was there," TK pointed out. 

"I thought she was just your tiny wing-woman," Carlos grinned at him.

TK laughed, wrinkling his nose. "Oh god, she is, isn't she?" He laughed again, covering his mouth. 

"Taken in by the machinations of a child, for shame," Carlos chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at TK.

"The third date then," TK clarified. 

"Well, it'll be my turn; I'll let you know what I figure out," Carlos promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biderman's deli does exist in Austin and you should go check out the story of the place on their website. 
> 
> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


End file.
